


two smiles

by Ashling



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling





	two smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



“You don’t have to lead us to the monster if you’re afraid of it. Tell us what you know, and we’ll do the rest.”

Eddie smiled at the group of men, giving them the same good-old-boy charm that he gave Mrs. Chen every time she asked when he was going to get a girlfriend. “Problem is, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We just want to say hello,” said the leader. He would have been believable, but for the bloodstains his boots left on the carpet.

Eddie smiled again, this time with three rows of extraordinarily sharp teeth. 

**Hello.**


End file.
